Alpha Might, Omega Deku
by DuncanIdaho2014
Summary: On the same day Izuku learns he is an Omega, he is also nearly killed by a villain, only to be saved by his mate. It's just his good luck that his mate happens to be THE All Might! As they try to make their relationship work, dark forces gather in the shadows. But little do they know that Izuku's 'useless' Quirk will change everything! A/B/O Mechanics, SLASH. Don't like, don't read
1. Chapter 1

**Swear I don't have daddy issues, I just love this pairing.**

* * *

Midoriya Izuku walked home in a daze.

This morning had been rough. They'd filled out a sheet on their plans after high school, and of course the teacher mentioned how Izuku wanted to go to UA, the most exclusive hero college in the country. The mockery and ridicule had been no less hurtful for how common and expected it was.

The worst had been Bakugou Katsuki, Izuku's childhood friend turned prime bully. "Like a Quirkless nerd like you could be a hero! Just jump out a window, Deku, and do us all a favor!"

Kacchan, as Izuku still thought of him, had been cruel before, but NEVER had he implied Izuku should harm or kill himself. He wasn't sure if the boy he'd known all his life had really meant the words or was just posturing, but to even say them was a harsh blow. What was worse was that word, the word that had haunted him: Quirkless.

Izuku had long wondered which was worse: that people believed it, or that he couldn't prove them wrong.

Izuku _did_ have a Quirk, one of those powers unique to each person. But it was so small and specialized that he might as well not have one. Like his late father, Izuku had a breath-based Quirk. But rather than being able to breathe anything cool like fire, Izuku breathed out a gas with mild healing properties. It required a good few lungsful to heal even a simple cut. Other than being particularly good at CPR, Izuku had almost no practical use for his skill. When kids mocked him for having no Quirk, he was powerless to deny it. He could hardly ask them to get hurt and spend a few minutes smelling his breath.

But it wasn't the name-calling that had Izuku so out of sorts. It was the news he'd gotten from the nurse, when he'd gone in for a sudden fever and light-headedness.

A few simple questions, a knowing look, a urine sample, and the middle-aged woman had her diagnosis.

Omega.

Midoriya Izuku was an Omega.

Generations ago, when Quirks first started to appear, it became clear that some of the superhuman individuals had certain biological differences in common that couldn't be explained by their relative Quirks. A few years later, secondary genders were just another part of this new society.

Only Quirked people had a second gender; Quirkless individuals remained ordinary on that front as well. Even then, only 1 in 4 presented one of the two sets of characteristics. The other 75%, termed Betas, were simple men and women other than any mutations their Quirk provided. The two new groups to emerge were named 'Alphas' and 'Omegas'.

Alphas, as the name implied, were top of the food chain. They were dominant, powerful, exceptional people with exaggerated physical abilities and the best Quirks. They were extremely virile, in the case of men, and Alpha females became what pre-Quirk society termed 'futanari'. They were the top dogs, the best fighters and leaders the world had ever seen. Bakugou Katsuki, for example, was an Alpha.

Omegas were the exact opposite. They were passive, docile, delicate creatures whom were easily bossed around. Like porcelain dolls, their beauty was only matched by their fragility. Omegas were very domestic, focused only on their Alpha mate and their children. Male omegas, like female Alphas, were hermaphroditic from a reproductive standpoint. They were quintessential damsels.

Alphas and Omegas could fall in love and have kids with Betas and Quirkless. But they were undeniably drawn towards each other. Scientists still struggled to explain the phenomenon of Bonding, but they couldn't deny its power. Bonded were the poster children of happy, loving relationships. Bonded Alphas made for some of the best Heroes, their natural aggression tempered and refined by their Omega's influence. The children of Alpha-Omega unions grew up to become beacons and inspirations, prodigies and natural talents, the top-tier of humanity.

Apparently, Izuku's fever was the warning sign of his first heat, the monthly time of berserk lust when an Omega was most fertile. He'd been given a suppressant, so he could make it through the day, and the number of an Omega specialist to see for general check-ups and birth control.

And that's how Izuku found himself on a wandering route home. He'd been floating in a haze of shock for hours now. He was an Omega. He, Izuku, could get pregnant. He could and probably would end up Bonded, marked and claimed by however many Alphas he was compatible with. That was another thing: Alphas could only Bond to one Omega, whereas Omegas could bond to multiple Alphas. The record was six, though that had involved a set of identical twins and a Hydra Quirk.

Izuku didn't know how he felt. In a way, this explained a lot. He was small, thin, with oddly wide hips for a boy. His temperament was mild, and he was extremely sensitive. He cried at the drop of a hat, and he was so easily scared he half hated himself for being such a coward. When he'd fantasized about boys, or even girls, he'd always pictured himself as taking the passive or submissive role. In that context, he fit the stereotype of an Omega male to a tee. And he did have a Quirk, so a part of him had known this was a possibility. That part wasn't such a surprise. Izuku could accept the physical aspects of his new gender. Honestly, he even liked the idea of bearing and raising children, being a Mr. Mom.

The issue he struggled with was the death of his dream.

Omegas, by law, couldn't be Pro Heroes. It had been deemed too risky. Omegas, it was believed, simply couldn't live up to the physical demands of the job. And the last thing anyone wanted was an Omega going into heat in the field, distracting allies and whipping villains into a frenzy. Plus, claimed Omegas were so jealously protected by their Alpha(s) they rarely left the house or their side, let alone to do dangerous Hero work. It was hard for a Bonded Omega to find ANY job. Repressive and archaic, yes, but the laws had been written by conservative Alphas during the transition period decades ago and had proved remarkably resilient to repeal.

Even with his useless Quirk, Izuku had always dreamed of somehow, someway, becoming a Hero. Since he was a toddler, he'd wanted to be like All Might, the greatest Hero in the world. Saving people, standing up for Justice, protecting the innocent, all with a bright smile. It was all he'd ever wanted. And now that door was unequivocally shut. Midoriya Izuku would never be a Hero. His fate had been decided by his birth. The most he could hope for was to Bond to one and help raise the next generation.

It was a bitter pill to swallow.

Izuku was muttering as he walked under an overpass, voicing his thoughts without realizing. "It's not the end of the world. I can still go to UA, just in the General or Support departments. I can't be a Hero, but I can help in my own way. I could be a nurse like Recovery Girl. And I'll probably end up with a mate or two, though I don't want to go just for that, that would make me a gold digger. But it probably will happen, all those Alphas in one place, even a loser like me would have to find at least one person interested. I'll be a housewife, or househusband, semantics really, taking care of the pups and making sure my Alpha has a safe, nurturing place to come home to at the end of the day. Marrying and mothering Heroes, that's like, a Hero once removed…"

The river of words was cut off when Izuku found his mouth filled with some kind of vile slime.

"Mm, a medium-sized invisibility cloak," came a distorted voice. A monster, that's what Izuku saw. A monster of green-brown sludge, towering over him, binding his body and forcing itself down his throat. "Not to worry, I'm just taking over your body! Calm down!"

Izuku tried to fight back, to flail, to bite, to throw back up the horrible substance streaming down his throat into the rest of his insides. But it was hopeless, the monster as too strong. Tears filled his eyes as he realized he was dying. He'd die, and this monster would walk around wearing his skin, controlling his corpse like a puppet. It was worse than death!

"It'll only hurt for 45 seconds! Then it'll all be over!" the villain teased in mock concern.

'Somebody… somebody!' Izuku silently begged, unable to get any noise past the blockage in his throat. The light began to fade. Panic turned to regret. He'd never see his mom again. He'd never make up with Kacchan. He'd never fall in love, or feel a life move within him. It was too soon, yet here it was. The end.

"I AM HERE!" he heard, as if from a great distance. "TEXAS SMASH!"

And then the monster was gone.

Izuku fell hard to the concrete. He curled on his side, puking the vestiges of the sludge villain out. He gasped for air, each taste sweeter than the last. He probably should have passed out by now, but his body converted some of the oxygen into that healing gas, curing the damage fast enough to prevent him from shutting down.

The 17-year old just lay there. He was alive. He'd been saved. But by who? That voice from before… why had it been so familiar?"

"Hey! Young man!"

Izuku turned, eyes searching, as a broad, warm hand touched his cheeks.

The world shifted.

It was like magnets clicking into place, a jigsaw puzzle being solved, a key sliding into a lock. His whole life, Izuku had been incomplete, waiting, dead. He hadn't known it, but he had been. He knew, because in that moment things changed. Now, with his Alpha here, he was alive. His missing half, his reason for living, had finally found him. His family, his friends, his earthly possessions, all of those were nothing. All that mattered, all that _was_, was the man before him.

He was perfect. Not just in Izuku's dazzled eyes, the man was physical perfection. A body that made statues of gods seem puny and malformed was crammed into a white t-shirt and khaki pants. A strong, masculine face, with combed back hair that glowed like the sun, two tufts standing up in a 'v' shape. Blue eyes with black instead of white, staring back at him in shock.

It was a face and body Izuku knew as well as his own. He'd been more than a little obsessed with the Hero they belonged to.

It was All Might.

And he was Izuku's mate.

His hero, his idol, his everything, opened his mouth.

"OH, SHIT."

That brought Izuku crashing down.

"A-all Might… I'm sorry. I didn't mean…" Words failed him.

"IT'S NOT YOUR FAULT, YOUNG MAN. IT'S NOT ANYONE'S FAULT." But he was frowning, pulling back the hand on Izuku's cheek to cover his eyes.

Izuku's spirits sank even further. All Might couldn't even look at him. Why would he? Izuku was clearly a disappointment. He was skinny, he had too many freckles, he was male. Not a woman, but not a man either, an Omega freak of nature. Why would someone as awesome as All Might want _him_ as a mate? Well, Izuku wouldn't force him. They didn't have to complete the Bond. He could walk away, let All Might forget him, find someone worthy to be his companion—

"WHAT ARE YOU MUTTERING ABOUT? I'M NOT DISAPPOINTED!"

Izuku flinched. Damn his traitor mouth. But his hero's words filled him with hope. "You… you're not?"

"NO! SURPRISED, YES, BUT NO ONE WAKES UP AND EXPECTS TO FIND THEIR MATE THAT DAY. ESPECIALLY NOT BEING HELD CAPTIVE BY A VILLAIN!"

Izuku remembered where they were then, the circumstances of their meeting. "Oh! Thank you, by the way! That thing was killing me!"

"ALL IN A DAY'S WORK! I'M JUST SORRY YOU WERE DRAGGED INTO MY HUNT. I DON'T NORMALLY MAKE MISTAKES LIKE THAT…" All Might's smile shifted into a frown again. He wiped something at the corner of his mouth. "YOUNG MAN, WHAT'S YOUR NAME?"

Izuku remembered he was lying down. Springing to his feet, he bowed like he was trying to touch his nose to his knees. "I'm Midoriya Izuku, All Might! It is very nice to meet you!"

The blond giant chuckled, but the sound was oddly… wet. "NICE TO MEET YOU, MIDORIYA-KUN! CAN I TRUST YOU?"

Izuku looked up into those intense eyes. "Yes," he swore. This good, honorable man was his mate. Izuku had no idea what he could have possibly done to deserve such good fortune, but it was true. Even without the surge of hormones and instincts still clouding his mind, he knew he would never betray this man.

"GOOD," All Might said. "THEN PLEASE KEEP THIS SECRET." There was an explosion of steam, as if the hero had set off a smoke bomb. Izuku blinked, confused. Was this part of All Might's mysterious Quirk? The mist cleared, and Izuku's jaw dropped. In All Might's place was an emaciated, skeletal man, all skin and bones. And yet, it was still All Might. Still those unique eyes, still that blonde hair (only tangled in a mess instead of straight), and still that kind smile.

If he hadn't seen it with his own eyes, he wouldn't believe it. But Izuku knew, with his rational brain and deep down in his bones, that this was still his mate.

Izuku looked him in the eye. "I promise I won't tell, All Might."

The spindly version of his Alpha smiled wider. "My real name is Yagi Toshinori, Midoriya-kun." He bent down to pick up a bottle filled with green slime. "Why don't I explain while we escort our friend here to the police station?"

Izuku nodded, only to feel his heart stop when blood leaked out his mate's mouth.

"All M- Yagi-san!" the high school student yelled. He rushed forward, every cell in his body screaming to help. "What's wrong? Did the villain hurt you? Did you bite your tongue? What can I do?"

Toshinori looked down at him with a wry grin, which came off more macabre with bloody teeth. "Don't worry, Midoriya-kun. This is normal for me."

"That just makes me worry more! How can you save people with that fearless smile if you have a problem like this?"

Toshinori sighed. "There's a lot of fear behind that smile, young man. Believe me." He wrapped an arm around Izuku's shoulder and began to lead him. Izuku jumped a little at the touch, but soon melted into the embrace. If he were a cat, he'd be purring. It felt so right, being held by his Alpha. And his arm may be thin, but it was warm.

"It happened five years ago, when I was fighting a villain," the hero began.

Izuku reviewed his mental calendar of All Might's exploits. "Toxic Chainsaw? He did this? Was it one of his poisons?"

Toshinori laughed, which worryingly resulted in him coughing blood. "That chump? No, it wasn't him. This fight wasn't made public."

"Who was the villain?"

"… It's better if you don't know. He's still out there. I'll do all I can to keep you safe, but the less you know, the less reason he has to come after you."

Izuku felt himself shiver. Granted, they'd met barely 15 minutes ago, but he hadn't considered all the strings that came attached to being All Might's mate. Still, he couldn't find it in him to be scared. Not walking side-by-side with the man Izuku had always considered invincible.

"So, what happened to you?"

Toshinori reached up to rub his chest, the bottle with the villain tucked safely in his pocket. "I lost a lung and most of my stomach. Between the surgeries to save me and the side-effects of all the drugs, I went from what you saw before to… this."

Izuku's heart wept for the resigned sadness in his mate's voice. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault, Midoriya-kun."

Izuku had a wild thought. "Wait! I have a healing Quirk! Maybe we bonded because I can fix you!"

Toshinori paused. "I admire your optimism, Midoriya-kun. But the best doctors and healers in the world did all they could. The chance your Quirk would succeed where theirs and technology failed is… low."

Izuku wilted. "Yeah, no, it was a stupid idea."

Toshinori frowned. He didn't want this young man, so polite and pretty and undoubtedly his mate, to be sad. It rubbed against the grain. "Well… there's no harm in trying, I suppose. Later, though. I have to get this criminal into custody and then have a very awkward conversation with your parents."

"It's just me and Mom. Dad died when I was 5."

"I'm sorry."

Izuku felt all warm inside at the genuine concern. "It's not your fault, Yagi-san," he said, parroting the man's words.

Toshinori's shallow breath caught at the smile Izuku gave him. "Yes. Well… anyway, I can only do Hero work for 3 hours a day, now. I'm terrified of letting people down, that I won't be able to step up and people will die. But I keep smiling, because I'm the Symbol of Peace. The world can't afford for All Might to falter, to be afraid, to be anything less than the best. It's not enough to keep people safe; I need to keep them hopeful too."

"Wow… I never stopped to think how much pressure was on you. You made being a Hero look so easy," Izuku mused.

"It's the hardest job in the world. But it's worth it." Toshinori grinned. Even as a pale shell of the titan people worshipped, Izuku realized that All Might was awesome. And beautiful. It didn't matter what was on the outside. On the inside, he was a true hero. Izuku was excited, scared, just overwhelmed that, for whatever reason, he was All Might's mate. But the longer they were together, the more they talked, Izuku found himself just as glad to be Toshinori's mate. He'd be a good Alpha, a good husband, a good father, just all around a good man.

"Midoriya-kun, you're making me blush."

Izuku flushed. "Sorry, sorry! I mutter when I'm thinking. I know it's annoying."

"On the contrary, I find it adorable."

His face just might burst into flames.

The time flew by, and yet every second was etched into Izuku's soul. They talked about their lives, introducing themselves, getting to know each other. Their bodies had picked each other, but their hearts and minds needed time to catch up. It wouldn't take long, though. They were a perfect match, after all. And they both had hearts of gold they wore on their sleeves.

Izuku watched Toshinori hand over the villain, the chief of the Musutafu police personally thanking the "ordinary citizen" for doing the favor for society. He knew some Heroes had secret identities, but this was something else. It got him thinking.

"How do you do it? Take your old form?"

"You know how a guy with some gut sucks it in to look good? It's kinda like that."

Izuku leaned into his Alpha with a chuckle. Even with stick limbs, he was taller than Izuku. "Seriously."

"My Quirk involves energy storage. I can force my body back to 100%. But again, only for 3 hours a day."

"Does… does it hurt?"

"… Yes. But the world needs All Might. I have to be out there, looking out for the people."

"Who's going to look out for you, though?" Izuku asked.

"A few friends… maybe an Omega," he said, the cutest shy hunch to his shoulders.

Izuku smiled. But then he hung his head. "Mom's going to freak out."

"She doesn't have to know who I am. And I know the age difference is… considerable, but we both know this is right."

"No, no, I didn't mean that. I wasn't planning to reveal your identity anyway. We can just say you look in the Hero industry. And she'd be a hypocrite if she got mad, Dad was a good twenty years older than her. She shouldn't care about the May-December thing. It's just that I only found out I was an Omega today."

"Really?" Toshinori's eyebrows raised high on his triangular head.

"Yeah. I'm sure the school called her, but it'll be a bit much for her that I met and Bonded with an Alpha before I even made it home."

Toshinori blushed. "Well… we're not _fully_ Bonded yet."

Izuku nearly combusted at the reminder. There were three stages to an Alpha-Omega Bonding. First was the scenting. Alphas could smell Omegas and vice versa, alerting both parties to the presence of a potential mate. Second was touch. Physical skin contact allowed for an exchange of chemical markers which provoked a response, the severity of which was proportional to compatibility. Based on the life-changing, all-consuming intensity of their mutual feelings, it was safe to say that Toshinori and Izuku were extremely compatible. However, the Bond wouldn't be complete until the end of the third stage: claiming. Simply put, the Omega's heat would trigger a rut in the Alpha. They would knot, and the Alpha would bite the Omega hard enough to scar. Enzymes would be absorbed into the Omega through the Alpha's saliva and 'secretions' and into the Alpha through his/her… 'spongy tissue' in the Omega's 'orifice'. Afterwards, they would be linked on the most basic level, and have the full advantages of a Bond.

Izuku gulped. Dare he mention it? Before he could overthink it into oblivion, he went with his gut and said it. "Well… we could be. Tonight."

Toshinori stopped in his tracks. "What?"

"Well, the reason I found out today is because I went to the Nurse with a fever and it turns out I was about to start my first heat. She gave me a suppressant but that only lasts twelve hours, so sometime around midnight I'm going to wake up panting and fevered and horny out my mind if the stories are true. I remember worrying about how embarrassing that was going to be to explain to Mom and worried about how I was going to handle it alone, and then this whole afternoon happened, and we met, and we're definitely mates and it's going to happen at some point so why not… tonight?" Izuku babbled, wishing the earth would yawn and swallow him up.

Toshinori had a nosebleed. He reached up to clean it, and for once Izuku was happy to see his mate bleed.

"Izuku…" the sunken man said reverently. The Omega all but preened at hearing his name in his Alpha's husky voice. "We… we don't have to."

Tears gathered in Izuku's eyes. Rejection burned like a hot knife in his chest. "Do you not want me? Is that why you were upset when we met?"

"What? No! NO! That was just from the timing! I would be honored to claim you, Midoriya-kun! I've waited decades for this." The man scowled. "And that's the problem. I'm old enough to be your father. We just met today. I don't want you rushing into this just because you think you must. I… I want you to want me, not as your Alpha but… just me."

Izuku knew what to do. All his usual anxiety and overanalyzing was nowhere to be found. He'd known from the first touch that they belonged, and the hours since as they walked around town had made him _want_ to belong to this man.

He reached up, cupping Toshinori's face. His cheeks were hollow and sharp beneath Izuku's hands, but the skin was warm. And it was Toshinori. In perhaps the boldest move of his life, Izuku initiated a kiss. It was brief, barely more than a peck, but it set Izuku tingling from head to toe. He pulled back, looking up at the surprised Toshinori. The high schooler noted with pride that his Alpha had goosebumps.

"I do want you, Toshinori. You're a good man, and I can't imagine anyone I'd rather be claimed by. Maybe it's too fast, but it's okay. I have a chance to give myself to you tonight. Not in a month, not in a few years, tonight. And I want to take it."

Toshinori kissed him. It was a REAL kiss, with passion and tongue and the most amazing noises coming out of the participants' throats. Izuku had no idea what to do, but he certainly enjoyed the ride. Toshinori pulled back after a solid minute. Izuku was panting, he could taste the coppery spice of blood and Toshinori's essence on his tongue, and he felt curiously wet in his pants.

"Are you sure, Izuku?"

"As sure as I can be."

"You won't regret this." It was an oath. "Whatever it takes, I will make sure you never regret this… my Omega."

Izuku's smile hurt his cheeks. "Tocchan… my Alpha."

For a second, Toshinori swelled up into the muscular form of All Might. Then he returned to 'normal', but he was no less magnificent in Izuku's eyes.

"That talk with your mother is going to be even more awkward," Toshinori said, rubbing his neck. He was still smiling though.

"Let me go first. I should be able to soften her up."

They continued walking to Izuku's home. Would Izuku stay there or move in with Tocchan? Izuku muttered about living arrangements and logistics as they climbed the stairs of the apartment building. Toshinori let him think, internally girding himself for an explosion. How exactly did you tell your future mother-in-law that you had just met her teenage son that afternoon and wanted to stake your permanent claim on him with sex that night?

Izuku had Toshinori wait a few steps away from the door. The man fidgeted, trying to straighten up a little. Why couldn't he have been wearing a suit? Izuku pulled out a key and opened the door a crack. "Mom?"

"Izuku! My baby, where were you? I called, and you wouldn't pick up!" The door was pulled open by a woman with Izuku's face. She wrapped her son in a crushing hug. Toshinori noted that the woman was the picture of health: smooth skin, shiny hair, hourglass figure. She looked more like Izuku's sister than his mother.

"Yeah, uh, my phone was on silent. I wanted time to think."

"Oh, Izuku, I know this is big news. And I'm so sorry you can't be a Pro Hero like you always wanted. But being an Omega isn't a bad thing."

Izuku blushed. "Um, Mom? About the whole Omega thing… I have someone I want you to meet."

The woman tensed. She pulled back from her son, holding him at arm's length. She only just seemed to notice Toshinori. "Oh… Izuku, who is this?"

Izuku shrugged off his mother's grip. He slipped over to Toshinori's side. Their hands intertwined almost without thinking. "Mom… this is my mate."

"Yagi Toshinori," the blonde said, bowing from the waist. "Very nice to meet you, Midoriya-san."

"… Midoriya Inko. Let's continue this inside."

Izuku whispered as they walked in. "This is a good sign. She invited you in. I half-expected her to call the police."

"One of _those_ mothers, huh?"

"I'm still the 4-year old in an All Might onesie in her mind."

"You wore one of those?" Toshinori asked, eyebrow raising.

Izuku went scarlet. "Half of Japan wore one as kids!" he whisper-shouted.

They found themselves in the living room. Inko sat facing them, sat a respectable distance apart on the couch. They still held hands, though.

"How did this happen?" she asked in a neutral tone.

The two exchanged looks. Izuku nodded at Toshinori, prompting him to take the lead.

"I was walking home from getting groceries. I bumped into Midoriya-kun and… I knew he was my mate. It was like gravity moved for me, Midoriya-san. It's not the planet holding me here anymore, it's your son. And, incredible as it is, he seems to feel the same about me."

Toshinori slipped to the floor, bowing his forehead in total submission. Izuku couldn't stop a sound of distress at seeing his Alpha so vulnerable. Inko noted that but kept her eyes on Toshinori. "I know I am probably not what you wanted for your son," Toshinori said, still genuflecting, "I know this is sooner than you would have wanted. But I care deeply for Izuku, and not just because of the Bond. He's a bright, caring, selfless boy I consider it a privilege to have met. If you could find it in your heart to approve our relationship, I would be forever grateful."

Inko considered that, face impassive. She turned to her boy. "Izuku? Is he what you want?"

"Yes, Mom," Izuku said without hesitation. "He's amazing, Mom. He's nice, and he's smart, and he has such a good heart. We only just met, and he feels like my best friend. He makes me happy. I really think I could… fall for him."

Inko closed her eyes. Breathing deep, she refocused on Toshinori. "Yagi-san. I love my son. I want him to have the best life he can have. I want him safe, and happy, and to never have reason to cry. Do your best to give him that, to respect him as a person and not just an Omega, and I will not stand in your way."

"I swear." Toshinori still bowed, like a peasant petitioning a queen.

Inko grinned. "I'll set an extra place for dinner. We're having katsudon. It's Izuku's favorite." She brought Toshinori to his feet and pulled the cadaver-like man into an unexpected hug. "Welcome to the family, Yagi-kun!"

Izuku let out a sigh, tension fleeing him. They had her blessing. The worst was over.

They sat down to eat, the adults striking up conversation. Izuku tried to savor the pork deliciousness, but part of him was worrying about the heat later. Would it hurt? Would he remember any of it? Would Tocchan enjoy it? Izuku was clueless about what to do. He understood the 'tab A into slot B' mechanics, but regarding technique or really any theory he was drawing a blank. He didn't even look at porn, the most he'd done was read one of his mom's adult romances. And there was his mom to consider…

"Izuku, I can hear you."

The boy nearly had a heart attack.

Toshinori was blushing up a storm. 'Ah, about that Inko-san. Izuku, um, well it was really both of us but, he, we figured, given that we like each other so much and get along so well that, erm, given that Izuku will go into heat tonight…"

"Why waste the opportunity?" she finished ironically. "I'm sure teenage horniness didn't influence this decision at all."

"MOM!" Izuku wailed, looking like he'd spent dawn to dusk in a tanning bed.

Inko sighed. "Izuku, you know Matsumi?"

"Matsumi-obachan? Kacchan's mom?"

"Yes. We were friend growing up. She always said that the whole Alpha-Omega thing was nonsense. She insisted she'd never bare her neck and be all 'yes dear' for some random man. Within a week of meeting Katsuki's father, she was planning the wedding. I know how powerful the urge to Bond can be."

"So… you don't mind?"

"Of course, I mind. My baby has a new favorite person, and he's getting all grown up. I just know better than to try and stop it," Inko sighed.

"We can check into a hotel. I certainly wouldn't want to presume," began Toshinori, before he coughed up blood.

"Oh, my god! Yagi-kun, are you okay? Izuku, call an ambulance!" Inko panicked, in remarkable similarity to Izuku's first reaction.

"No, no, I'm fine. It's just a… chronic condition I have," Toshinori explained, conveniently bleeding into his empty bowl. It was disturbing, how good he was at not making a mess. His white t-shirt wasn't even stained.

"Oh! Well, Izuku can fix that up. His Quirk isn't the fastest, but it's very effective! I've kept from becoming a fat house mom just from living near him," Inko praised.

"Mom, it's not just me. You eat right," Izuku protested.

"Ha! Izuku, darling, no woman over 40 eats as much ice cream as I do and stays thin without a little help." Inko got up and grabbed the dishes. "Izuku, take Yagi-kun up to your room, get comfortable. I'll stay over at the Bakugou's tonight. Been a while since Matsumi and I caught up. I'll bring the morning-after pill with me when I come back tomorrow. No making me a grandmother until after Izuku graduates, you two."

"_Mom_!" Izuku had steam coming out his ears. Toshinori wasn't much better. Though the thought of Izuku round with his baby made him glad his khakis were baggy.

Izuku grabbed Toshinori, leading him away lest his Mom said something that made him actually die from embarrassment. Sadly, his room was not the refuge he hoped it would be.

"Oh, come on!" Izuku exclaimed, when he entered and remembered just how MUCH Pro Hero merchandise he had, especially All Might products.

"Huh. Figures I'd Bond with my biggest fan," Toshinori mused. Granted, with anyone else he'd find this creepy. But Izuku was just such a fluffy bunny that the preoccupation with his Hero persona came off as flattering.

"I… I swear I'm not a stalker or anything. I didn't, like, arrange this afternoon or something! I just really, really, really looked up to you! I thought you were the coolest, and you are even cooler in person and I… I'm shutting up now."

Toshinori tilted Izuku's chin up. "Izu-kun, relax."

Izuku almost dissolved into a puddle at the nickname. "Tocchan…" he whispered.

Toshinori got a naughty grin. "When you call me that, it almost sounds like you're saying 'daddy' (tou-chan)."

"One day, I'll call you that too. And you'll call me 'mommy." Izuku decided that he liked his Omega side. It was certainly a lot smoother than he was.

Toshinori leaned in for a kiss. "I can't wait. You'll look gorgeous pregnant."

Izuku distinctly felt a rush of moist sensation on top of getting hard. "Ew."

"What?"

"Nothing, just… not used to getting wet at both ends yet," Izuku admitted.

"If it's any consolation, you make me hard and leaking too."

Izuku moaned. His eyes tilted down. There was indeed a sizeable bulge, with a faint wet mark at the top.

"Can… can we do stuff before my heat? I… I don't want my first time to be an Omega thing."

"You're a virgin? How, you're so beautiful!" Toshinori was gaping. And hardly believing his luck. _His_ Omega was a _virgin_. He, Toshinori, would be the first to know the pleasure of Izuku's body, to claim that luscious ass and all the rest.

Izuku looked down. "That's the Bond talking. I'm skinny and pale and hideous."

Toshinori felt his heart break. "No. You. Are. Not. You are so beautiful, with your green curls and cute freckles and big eyes."

Izuku blushed. "Well, you're handsome too, Tocchan," he said, redirecting rather than denying.

"I was," he said, not so much bitter as nostalgic.

Izuku frowned. "No, you still are. Your hair is cool, and your eyes are striking, and you have excellent bone structure."

"That's all I am, is bone structure."

"Yes. And I like it." Izuku tried to make Toshinori see the truth in his eyes. "Then again, I had a crush on Jack Skellington as a kid."

Toshinori beamed. "You're wonderful, Izu-kun."

"Not as much as you are."

"To answer your original question, yes, we can do stuff. We can do anything you want."

"Anything?" Izuku asked, voice jumping up an octave.

Toshinori nodded. "Anything. Forget the Alpha-Omega aspect. For the next few hours, it's just you and me. I'm giving you free reign. If all you want to do is kiss, we can do that. If you want me to make love to you before we rut, I'll do that. If you want to try topping and lose your virginity the 'normal' way, I'll bend over for you. Anything you want, Izu-kun. You're my mate. Body, mind, heart, and soul, we belong to each other."

'Tocchan!" Izuku was convinced. This was Heaven. The Sludge Villain had killed him, and this afterlife was his own personal paradise. So why not enjoy forever with his mate? "Can… Can we take a bath together?"

"Of course."

Before he could second guess himself, Izuku led Toshinori to the ensuite.

"You have your own bathroom?"

"Mom kind of gave me the master bedroom. It was even my nursery."

"That's one doting mother."

"Dad went along with it. Apparently, he cried more than I did the first time he held me."

Toshinori wrapped his mate in a hug. "I'm sorry you never got a chance to really know him."

Izuku bit his lip. "What if our kids never get the chance to know you?"

Toshinori sighed. "I can't promise it won't happen. I can't control the future, and even All Might isn't unbeatable. All I can promise, is to do my damnedest to come home to you each time I go out."

Izuku fought the tears. "I can live with that." The hope from earlier came back. "And I just might be able to get you back to 100%, if my Quirk works on you."

"What _is_ your Quirk?"

Izuku leaned back into his mate. "My mom exaggerated how strong it is. I call it Breath of Life. When I exhale, there's traces of a gas that prompts cellular regeneration. The more a person breathes in, the more it works. But it's slow acting; it takes a few minutes just to heal a papercut."

"Hmm, haven't heard that one before. Is it passive, or can you produce more when you try?"

"Nope, fixed amount. If you'd believe my mom, though, sharing the same air over the years has kept her in peak health."

"I see. Well, I suppose we'll have to wait and find out. I planned on breathing your air for a long time anyway."

Izuku laughed. Then he remembered why they came in.

"Um, do you… that is… can you undress first?"

Toshinori pressed a kiss to those emerald curls. "Of course, Izu-kun."

The Pro Hero walked to the middle of the bathroom, turning to face Izuku. With simple, unashamed motions, Toshinori took off his t-shirt.

Izuku almost screamed.

"Oh, Tocchan! Are you in any pain? Is there anything I can do?"

There was an angry red crater in Toshinori's chest, alarmingly close to his heart. Scars led out from the initial injury, still looking inflamed even five years after the fact. The skin on that side of the torso was lumpy and sunken, where muscle and internal organs had been lost or rearranged. It was a grievous wound, one Izuku could hardly believe his Alpha had survived.

Toshinori shrugged, a smile the Omega could tell was fake on his lips. "No more than usual. You could try to ignore it, if you can."

Tears came to Izuku's eyes. Damn his crybaby ducts. He rushed forward, wrapping his damaged, hurting, perfect Alpha in a hug. He almost received an electric shock, feeling so much bare skin against his cheek and hands. It was a pale echo of that first touch under the overpass, reaffirming the fact that this man was meant for Izuku as surely as Izuku was meant for him. The young man (mostly) ignored it, focusing on comforting his Hero.

"You going to kiss it better?" Toshinori quipped. He was touched by the gesture, though.

"I'm no Recovery Girl. For my Quirk to work, it's best to do CPR," Izuku said, taking the joke literally.

"I'd love to have your mouth on mine. Can we do it in the tub, though? I could use a good soak after a long day."

Izuku pulled away. "Right, of course! Um, I'll… go get an extra stool! There's only one in here."

Izuku left, digging for towels and a bath seat in the closet. When he returned, he almost dropped them.

All Might was waiting for him, hands on his hips, standing there in all his glory. "I AM… NAKED!" he said, saucy smirk on his lips.

Izuku was torn between laughing and lunging. Bronze muscle after bronze muscle met his eye, laid out like a buffet. It was a million times better than the swimsuit issue of Hero Magazine, which Izuku may or may not have tucked under his bed. Better, because having the ultimate Alpha male physique there in the flesh rather than in two dimensions was practically a spiritual experience. And also better, because there weren't any swim trunks blocking the prize from Izuku's eye.

He was definitely drooling. It was bigger than his, of course. He'd have expected that even if they were both Betas; no man could be that confident without packing a little extra. It was perfectly shaped, a proud purple head standing atop a golden shaft. A gentle curve upward, like the blade of a katana, with the hill of the artery on the underside and eye-catching veins on top. It was hairless, except for a well-trimmed bush at the base. Two balls the size of plums hung low and symmetrical beneath.

Izuku didn't know how, didn't _care_ how, but he wanted that 'Pillar of Justice' inside him.

"SAY HELLO TO SMALL MIGHT!"

That tipped the balance. Izuku brought up a hand to cover his mouth as a stream of giggles came out. "That… that's not small, Tocchan. And stop forcing yourself, I don't want you getting hurt from 'sucking in your gut'."

Toshinori shrugged, shrinking down with a trace of steam. "I just wanted you to see the original model before the used clunker you got stuck with."

Izuku felt his heart pang. "Remember, Tocchan, I have a thing for the scarecrow look. And I'm falling for _you_, your amazing personality, not the frame it comes in." The Omega gave another once over. "Though I will admit, I'm glad Small Might wasn't affected."

Toshinori blinked. "You're falling for me?"

Izuku went atomic red. "Um, well… aren't you falling for me?"

Toshinori walked forward, grabbing the stuff from Izuku's hands. As he did, he gave a peck to those worried, pouty lips. "More and more every minute." He pulled back, an expectant look in his eyes.

Izuku remembered that you can't exactly bathe with clothes on.

Toshinori was unable to believe his luck as his mate hesitantly disrobed. Where Izuku saw himself as skinny, Toshinori saw willowy limbs leading back to a lithe frame. Rather than pale, Toshinori saw ivory skin marked with adorable freckles he wanted to kiss one by one. How the Omega could think he was hideous, Toshinori could not understand. He was stunning, enchanting, like a nymph, an elemental creature that could tempt the gods themselves.

They cleaned themselves side by side, sneaking glances when they thought the other wasn't looking. They washed each other's backs, of course. Izuku noted that even greatly diminished, Toshinori had wide shoulders leading to a slim waist. Toshinori admired the gentle curve of the younger's back, down to the cutest dimples and a truly mouth-watering ass. Izuku ran the bath while Toshinori finished rinsing. They both found themselves sitting side by side, thighs touching, enjoying the warm water as it worked its magic on tired bodies.

"This is nice," Izuku said, truly relaxing for the first time since that morning.

Toshinori wrapped an arm around Izuku's shoulders. He'd done it before, but it was a different experience entirely to do it when both of them were naked. "Couldn't agree more."

Izuku played with the long bang of hair that made up half of All Might's 'v'. "So… what's going to happen after tonight? What will our lives look like?"

Toshinori hummed. "Well, you'll finish up high school and I'll keep doing what Hero work I can. We'll… date, for lack of a better word, learn how to live with each other. We'll spend your heats together, of course, protected as per your mother's wishes. After you graduate, we'll discuss college, if you want to go. Somewhere in there, we'll register our Bond, maybe even have a ceremony and reception."

Izuku blushed. Bonding was considered stronger than marriage, but it still required legal recognition and some Alpha-Omega pairs preferred a big wedding.

"I'm fine with just signing a certificate at City Hall. I never dreamed of a huge affair when I imagined getting married. Besides, Mom already knows, and she's about the only person I'd invite anyway. She can be our witness.

"Do you not have any friends? You don't have to worry about my secret, Yagi Toshinori and All Might have almost zero connection to each other."

Izuku shrugged, looking down into the water. "I'm a bit of a loner. NO one wants to hang out with the Quirkless otaku."

"But you're not Quirkless." Toshinori protested.

"I know. But it's hard to convince people without a demonstration. I gave up a long time ago."

Toshinori sighed. "Nothing crueler than children."

Izuku sniffed. "Amen to that."

"You know… I was born Quirkless."

Izuku almost snapped his neck looking up. "WHAT? How is that possible? You're an Alpha! And the number 1 Hero!"

Toshinori shrugged. "I can't tell you much; I swore to only reveal the whole secret to my successor. My Quirk, One For All, is unique in that it's inherited. It was passed to me before I hit presenting age, and its power was enough to make me an Alpha. Someday, preferably sooner than later, I'll pass it on myself, like a torch shifting hands."

Izuku gaped. "Wow. I never would have guessed."

"I've tried very hard to keep it that way. Apart from you, only my most trusted allies know about One For All. The public just assumes I have an unprecedented Quirk in terms of power."

Izuku's mind raced. "You said it involves energy storage… and it's inherited… it's a stockpile! Every user has added fuel to the fire, before passing it on! The flaw of most stockpile Quirks is that eventually the store runs out, but with the combined energy of all the previous and current users, there must be more than any one person could spend!" Izuku looked up at his mate in awe. "No wonder you're superhuman. You literally have the strength of ten or a hundred or maybe even a thousand at your beck and call!"

Toshinori blinked, shocked at the accuracy of his mate's deductive leap. "Wow. I hope our children inherit your brains."

Izuku blushed. "So I'm right?"

"Indeed. You know an awful lot about Quirks, don't you?"

Izuku bit his lip. "Before goday, when I found out I was an Omega… I wanted to be a Hero. I wanted to graduate UA and spend my life saving people. I know my Quirk is almost useless, but it was my dream. I spent more time studying Pro Heroes, their Quirks and strategies, then I did my schoolwork.

Toshinori grinned sadly. "I see. I was the same. I wanted so desperately to be a Hero, to make a world where everyone could live with a smile. I got lucky, and I'm so sorry we live in a world that won't allow you to live your dream."

Izuku ducked his head to hide his tears. "It was unrealistic, anyway."

Toshinori lifted Izuku up, shifting him to sit in his lap facing him. He was almost distracted by certain parts touching, but he focused on his Omega's teary eyes. "Izu-kun. If my opinion counts for anything, I think you have the heart of a true Hero. And you may not have a job saving people, but know that you saved me from a life of loneliness. I was losing my way, keeping up appearances, nothing but the search for a successor and a life as a cripple afterward to look forward to. You've been with me less than half a day, and already I feel happier than I've been in years. You may never be a Pro Hero, but never doubt that you are _my_ hero."

Izuku couldn't believe his ears. "Tocchan…" A fierce mix of joy, possessiveness, and some powerful emotion he couldn't name flared deep in his core. Determination filled him. "I'm not done saving you."

Toshinori blinked. "Izu-kun?"

The Omega cupped his Alpha's face. "Let me breathe for you. Let me heal you."

"... Okay," Toshinori assented. Why not? He'd said the boy could try.

Izuku leaned in, placing his open mouth over Toshinori's. Breathing in deep through his nose (and getting a dizzying wave of Alpha musk), Izuku let out the air through his mouth. Toshinori took in his Omega's breath, lightheaded at how surprisingly sweet it was. He let out the excess through his nose.

They fell into a hypnotic rhythm, in and out mirrored in each other. Izuku focused as much as he could on making the exchange clean, but the feel of his Alpha's body, the havoc the pheromones wreaked on his concentration, left him uneven at times. Toshinori just relaxed, content to enjoy the hot bath and the strangely intimate act of his Omega filling his lungs with oxygen, CO2 and… something else.

Toshinori's eyes widened as he felt it. A tingling, like pins and needles, deep within his chest. The pain, his constant companion for years, melted before it like ice before a fire. With every breath of his Omega's air, he felt better, less broken, more whole. He started to feel like his old self again! It was incredible. Toshinori almost slipped out of the comforting beat of his mate's inhale and exhale, but he focused. This feeling, he never wanted it to end!

They stayed that way for an hour, the bath turning tepid and then cold around them, but they kept on with their exchange of breath. When the tingling feeling ended for Toshinori, he pulled back. "Stop," he instructed, sensing whatever was happening had finished.

Izuku blinked red spots out of his eyes. "Never done it that long with someone," he mused. He looked down and his jaw dropped. "Tocchan, look!"

Toshinori did, and hardly believed his eyes.

The scar was gone. His scar. Gone. As if it never existed. Toshinori's chest was slim and bronze and perfectly normal for someone as skinny as he was. He looked like he'd never been injured in the first place.

Toshinori took a deep breath, and _felt_ his new lung expand along with the other. He gave a hacking cough, and all he pulled up was mucus, not the waterfall of blood the action should have unleashed. There was no pain. None at all. He felt like a new man.

"Izu-kun," Toshinori breathed out like a prayer. He leaned in and kissed those pouty lips. "You are a miracle."

Izuku blushed, but got a goofy grin on his face. "Your miracle," he fired back.

"Yes. Mine. Mine, mine, mine. And I'm yours," the elder said in reverence.

The moment was ruined by what sounded like the roar of an angry bear.

They both looked down in confusion, before Izuku burst into giggles. "We grew you a new stomach, now it sounds like it wants filling!"

"Apparently," Toshinori agreed.

They both got out of the cold bath, rubbed towels on their wrinkly skin, and put on the underwear they'd worn before disrobing. Then, clad in boxers in Toshinori's case and briefs in Izuku's, they went to the kitchen. Inko had already left, so they had the place to themselves. Izuku heated up the leftovers from dinner and set them on a plate for his Alpha, feeling inordinately pleased to be feeding his mate. He'd have to ask his mom to teach him how to cook. As Toshinori ate, Izuku pictured it. Him, barefoot in the kitchen, wearing an apron, preparing a big feast for All Might who walked in just as everything was finished. The only thing missing from the fantasy was a baby bulge under the apron and another Alpha or two accompanying Toshinori.

Izuku blinked. Other Alphas? What was his Omega subconscious thinking? Tocchan was all he needed.

Toshinori finished off the last bite. "Thank you for the meal," he prayed obediently. Then he turned to Izuku. "Now, what are we going to do now that I have all this energy?" he asked, a glint of something Izuku didn't recognize in his eyes.

"Tocchan?" he asked in confusion.

"I believe you said you didn't want your first time to be an Omega thing. But see, that's really vague. Did you mean your first time cumming from another's touch? Your first time having oral? Your first time topping? Your first time bottoming? It's so hard to tell," Toshinori drawled in a leading way.

Izuku felt his briefs get tight and wet, and experience he was still unused to. "Oh."

"'Oh', he says. Remember how I said we could do anything? I've changed my mind. Tonight, we're going to do _everything_. And it'll end with my knot in your hole, my seed in your belly, and my teeth in your flesh," Toshinori growled, his inner Alpha an inch below the surface.

Izuku whimpered. And not in fear.

"Get in your bed. Get out of those clothes. And prepare for me to ravish you within an inch of your life."

Izuku shivered. The words hit him like a bolt of lightning. He found himself powerless to disobey. What's more, he didn't want to. He wanted to surrender to this man, this Alpha, _his_ Alpha.

The Omega followed his orders, retreating to his room and stepping out of his underwear. Toshinori stalked after him, grabbing the dropped briefs and holding them to his nose, drinking in the scent of his Omega. His blood burned and rushed and, for once, didn't leak out of his mouth. The horny Alpha dropped the cloth and surveyed the room. It was dark but for a lamp on the desk, illuminating several posters of himself on the walls. He growled with pride, glad that his Omega held him in such high regard.

Izuku was laid on the bed, knees bent, hand on his chest. Hiss eyes tracked Toshinori like he were the wolf about to eat him. Based on the sweet little erection the Omega sported, he was looking forward to being devoured.

"You have no idea how extraordinary you are, do you?" Toshinori growled. "No idea how rare it is to be so pure, so good, so full of light. You are an angel, Midoriya Izuku. You brought back my health, my happiness, my hope. And I will repay you with as much pleasure as your body can withstand."

The scent of slick filled the air. With a groan of raw need, Toshinori attacked.

Toshinori tasted every inch of his mate's mouth, swiping his tongue over every pearly tooth and bit of pink flesh. He pulled back to pepper that cherubic face with kisses, his Omega giggling at the tickling sensation. Izuku stayed pliant and patient, content to let his Alpha run the show. He opened his thighs to cradle Toshinori above him. Small, dainty hands trailed through the straw mop of his mate's blond hair.

Toshinori hummed with pleasure at the small scratches to his scalp. Supporting himself on his knees and elbows, the Hero slid down his mate's body. He trailed kisses, licks, and nibbles down that swan-like neck, pausing to suck right over the scent gland where he'd bite later that night. Izuku whined, his hips canting upward in instinctual desire. Feeling his shaft rub up against the abdomen of his lover was better than any stroke of his own hand.

"Shh, shh. Relax, Izu-kun. All in good time," Toshinori cooed against an elvin collarbone. "You'll have release. Why? Because I am here."

Izuku choked on a laugh. "S-sexy as it is to hear your catchphrase in bed, can't you hurry up a little? Please?"

Toshinori grinned, and took a sugar-pink nipple into his mouth.

"Aah!"

The Alpha sucked, licked, and teased at the peak. The noises his actions drew from the Omega's throat were all the encouragement he needed. His hand came up to work the other with his fingers. The noises got even louder, needier, and more exquisite to Toshinori's ears.

Izuku writhed. Since when had his nipples been so sensitive? Each trace of a wet tongue or warm finger against the little nubs sent a rush down into his chest and to his crotch. To his shock, he recognized the pressure rising in his pelvis. NO way. There was no chance he'd actually… actually… "TOCCHAN!" Izuku cried, as a rush of liquid pulsed out of his length and, to his embarrassment, his ass.

Toshinori froze. The wet sensation against his chest, the ambrosial scent filling the air, the jerking and moaning of the body beneath him, all pointed to one conclusion. "Did… did you cum from just your nipples?"

"Surprised me too," the teen groaned, squirming form the sensitivity of the afterglow. Strangely, though, he didn't feel as exhausted a she normally did after an orgasm. Rather than a rush throughout his body and out his groin, it was more like a storm of energy deep in his bones, rumbling with thunder but the clouds still lingering. It was the difference between a tsunami and an earthquake. "I… I think I'm like a girl now, too."

"You mean multiorgasmic?" Toshinori asked, feeling like Christmas had come early.

"I guess?"

"Let's find out."

Toshinori switched targets, shifting weight to his other arm and planting his mouth and fingers on the opposite side. Within five minutes, Izuku was crying out and squirting again.

Toshinori gathered his mate's release up with his fingers and hungrily licked it off. "Oh, we're going to have a lot of fun with this, Izu-kun," he promised.

Izuku wondered if you could die in Heaven. He just might find out.

The hours passed in a blur of orgasms, driving Izuku half out of his mind with delight, satisfaction, and an ever-growing appetite for MORE. Were all Omegas addicted to sex, or was that just Izuku? He didn't know, and he didn't really care. Toshinori played his body like an instrument, seeking out and finding new keys to compose more melodies of pleasure. Izuku learned things about his body he never would have guessed. Like the fact that having his toes sucked could melt him into a puddle. Or that his prostate was a magical button that transported him to nirvana. Or the way his chest puffed up when his Alpha came on his cock.

They felt it the moment the suppressant wore off. Toshinori growled as the scent of an unclaimed Omega in heat hit his nostrils, coaxing the deepest and most powerful urges out of his brainstem. Izuku moaned, the fire burning through him. It flickered and scorched and popped under his skin, making him itch and ache and want to crawl out of his own body. He burned and only the touch of his Alpha could save him. His Alpha was a balm, a savior, a God. Alpha would take the heat away. Alpha fill him up. Alpha knot. Knot. Alpha!

"Alpha!" Izuku begged. He turned over on his front, lifting his rump into the air. He pulled his shoulders down, making his neck as long as possible. He shook his hips, spreading the smell of his slick into the air. The lubricant dripped and gushed out of his hole, flowing down his perineum to run along his cock.

Toshinori roared, his Alpha crowing to the world his victory. He'd found his Omega, and the bitch was presenting. That dripping hole would take his cock with no resistance, letting him plant his seed deep where it would take root and grow into a pup. With barely restrained savagery, Toshinori mounted his mate. One hand gripped his Omega's hair as the other wrapped around his chest, holding him in place. Pressing every inch of his chest to Izuku's back, Toshinori thrust his throbbing prick home.

Izuku sang his pleasure for his Alpha. He was filled, he was owned. He tightened his hole as best he could, caring only for his Alpha's release. The better he made it, the sooner his Alpha would knot. Knot was important. Knot meant claiming, relief, completion.

The Alpha rutted into his Omega, withdrawing a few inches only to plunge back in to the root, rocking the soft body beneath him with the force of his humping. The Omega whined and moaned and crooned, signaling his submission, his approval, his acceptance of the Alpha as his master, his protector, the sire of his pups. The Alpha growled and barked, expressing his carnal pleasure, his virility, his power over the Omega.

The knot swelled, hot and round and huge near the base of the engorged cock sliding in and out of the tight Omega. With a final lunge, the knot pushed past the ring of muscle, locking the Alpha's manhood into place. Pints of warm, milky seed gushed out, filling the Omega's passage to the brim. With a howl, the Alpha bit into the Omega's neck, parting flesh with sharp teeth to forever mark the Omega as HIS.

The Omega screamed in mixed pain and ecstasy, milking the knot and cock inside him for every drop. For a second, his heart stopped beating. When it beat again, he was CLAIMED. His blood, his bones, his every piece belonged to HIM. His mighty Alpha, the yang to his yin, the master of his universe.

For a timeless moment, they were ONE.

They collapsed on their sides, the knot keeping them from separating, plugging Izuku's hole to keep all Toshinori's semen inside and maximize the chances of conception. The exhaustion of the night caught up with them as the haze faded, and they both crashed into sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Crossposted to AO3, if anyone prefers that site to here. Plus, you'll see who I have planned for the other Alphas in the relationships section!**

* * *

Izuku moaned, his alarm blaring "It's Hero o'clock!" He wished the thing would shut up. He'd been having the most amazing dream. All Might had rescued him from a villain and they'd fallen in love and had fantastic sex all night. A tad more erotic than his usual All Might fantasies, but Izuku wasn't complaining.

Izuku heard something hit the alarm. Then the warm blanket against his back shifted as what felt like a hand fell on his belly. "Morning, Izu-kun."

Izuku grinned dopily. Huh, still dreaming. "Morning, Tocchan."

"I feel amazing. Better than I have in years." A kiss was pressed to Izuku's shoulder. "Your Quirk is really something. You could make a fortune selling inhalers of your breath."

"I'm Bonded to the Number One Pro Hero. I don't need to worry about money." Izuku squirmed, an odd discomfort in his guts. "Maybe I should anyway. If it'll help people, why not?"

"There's that selfless spirit," came a raspy chuckle. "If you don't mind, I'd actually like for us to meet with Recovery Girl. She can check to see what your breath did, run some tests, make sure everything is as awesome as it feels."

"Sure. It's Sunday, nothing else to do." There was an alarming gurgle from Izuku's midsection.

The Omega's eyes flew open. scrambling out of bed, he ran for the bathroom, falling on the toilet. With a groan, a rush of jelly-like _something _flowed into the water.

Izuku endured the misery of diarrhea, definitely awake. Flushing and washing his hands, he grumbled at such a crummy start to his day. Looking in the mirror, he paused. There was a purple crescent where his neck met his shoulder. Leaning forward to scrutinize, he saw a mirrored crescent on the back side. It looked… like a bite scar.

Just to verify, Izuku poked his head out the bathroom. The skeletal Yagi Toshinori of his 'dream' sat on the bed, unashamedly naked, a concerned look in his yes. "Izu-kun? Are you okay?"

Izuku blinked. Right. Not a dream. All Might really was his Bonded, his Alpha, his mate.

"Your… cum had to go somewhere," Izuku explained, still hiding behind the door.

Toshinori dragged a hand through his mess of hair. "Ah. Sorry about that. I never thought about that."

"Did it not happen with your… other partners?" Izuku asked. The world felt askew. He was naked in his bathroom, asking All Might AKA Yagi Toshinori about his sex life prior to their Bonding.

"Hahaha," he laughed, in a nervous version of his trademark. "No, it probably did. I just wasn't around. I've always been the kind to rut and run, I'm afraid."

"Ah." Girding himself, Izuku walked out and over to his drawer. He slid on a pair of briefs before returning to the bed. He sat down, facing the man he was biologically imprinted upon. "Why is that?"

Toshinori frowned at the distance between them. "Come here and I'll answer."

Throwing caution and really all thought to the wind, Izuku scooched over to lie against his mate. They laid facing each other, heads supported by arms, Toshinori reaching out to caress Izuku's side in a gentle rub. He visibly relaxed when he made contact with the Omega's skin. Izuku couldn't deny a heady warmth that radiated from the touch.

"That's better," the Pro sighed. ""To be honest, I just wasn't comfortable spending the night with a stranger. I held out for an Omega in my youth, but once I got popular I had plenty of opportunities for one-night stands. I'm ashamed to say I'd have my fun, then get up and go home."

"You spent the night here, though."

"You're not a stranger, silly. You're my mate. My _Bonded_ mate," Toshinori stressed, tracing the purple mark.

Izuku shuddered. The tissue was as sensitive as his… well. "I think all the shock I was supposed to feel yesterday is hitting me now. I can't believe you're here."

"Would it help to tell you I feel the same? Yesterday I woke up in an empty apartment, hoping no supervillain would show up and drive me past my limit. Today, I woke up in my Omega's bed, with him in my arms and our Bond mark clear as day on his skin. I thought I'd die broken and alone. Now I have you, and you made me whole again."

Izuku couldn't help his blush, or his smile. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I kinda want to thank that Sludge Villain. Without him, we never would have met."

"Life does have a funny way of working things out," Toshinori mused.

They laid there, the April sunshine streaming through the window.

"So, what do you want to do today?" the blond asked, honest interest in his eyes.

"You're the Alpha, aren't you the one who decides?" Izuku asked in confusion.

A sigh. "I promised your mother I'd respect you, not that I wouldn't anyway. True, there's a part of me that wants to hide you away and control your whole life. But that's no way for someone to live. Except when instinct takes over, I'd prefer we be equals in this relationship." Toshinori grinned and leaned in for a kiss. It was as tingly and comforting as the first. "So, Izu-kun, how do you want to spend the day?"

"With you," the teen answered.

"It would be my pleasure."

* * *

Izuku looked up at the UA gate, hardly daring to believe he was here.

He and Toshinori had been making out when they'd distinctly heard his mother enter the apartment. She'd made enough noise to wake the dead, let alone the two of them. Parting and dressing, they had a pleasant if awkward breakfast. Toshinori was exceedingly aware that he was wearing the same clothes as yesterday, while Izuku fiddled with the collar of his shirt, worrying whether his mark was visible. Most Omegas displayed their mark proudly, but some, like Izuku, felt it was a private thing meant only for his mate's eyes. Inko was her usual sunny self, but they both knew she was aware of exactly what they'd done last night. She had handed Izuku a white pharmacy bag with his drink, the boy hastily swallowing the drug inside. And she'd looked Toshinori dead in the eye and said "You'll take good care of my son." It was an order, not a question.

Toshinori had gotten approval to take Izuku to his usual doctor "to check everything out." Little did she know that Toshinori's doctor while in Japan was Recovery Girl herself. Izuku had followed his mate to a high-scale condo downtown where he'd changed (and may or may not have gotten his second blowjob from Izuku). That done, the Omega followed his Alpha to the campus he'd dreamed of entering for years.

"Is it true the gate locks down if you enter without a pass?" Izuku asked.

"Yes, except when they disable security to let people in for the Entrance Exam or Sports Festival." Toshinori smiled down at his fanboying companion. "Don't worry, my pass has visitor privileges. You can come in."

"So they just gave you a pass so you could get regular check-ups? I know you're a big deal, like, the biggest deal there is, but that seems excessive."

"Oh? Did I not say yesterday? I'm going to be teaching here next year."

Izuku looked at his mate in surprise. "Really?" His hyperactive brain worked over this new piece of info. "Of course. With your injury, you needed a legitimate excuse to spend less time doing Hero work. And UA would be the ideal environment to search for a successor for… you know what."

"I repeat, I hope our children inherit your intelligence," Toshinori said with a smile.

Izuku blushed. His mind drifted to the pill he'd taken earlier, and its purpose. "About that… I know my mom wants me to graduate first. Once I do though… how soon do you want kids? How many?"

"That's up to you, Izu-kun. It's you that has to grow them and deliver them."

"I appreciate that Tocchan. Now really answer my questions."

Toshinori gulped. "Well… I am getting on in years. I'd like to meet my children sooner rather than later. And at least two, one of each."

"Please. You're barely over 40." Izuku hummed. "I… don't really have any plans after graduation. If you like, I can be pregnant this time next year."

"Izu-kun…" Toshinori gaped. "I… I'm honored you want to start a family with me. But really, there's no rush."

"There's no reason to wait, either." Izuku leaned in to rest his head on Toshinori's shoulder. "We're Bonded. We met less than 24 hours ago, and I'm already half in love with you. By graduation, I imagine I'll be more than ready to have our baby. I really don't mind the idea of being a stay-at-home parent. At least, not with you as the father. So, yeah, let's start trying in 10 months, after graduation in February."

Toshinori stopped them to give a boisterous kiss. Even in his skinny form, he could lift Izuku up and twirl him around in a circle.

"What did I ever do to deserve you?" he asked in awe when their lips parted.

"Off the top of my head, saved over a million lives," Izuku replied.

Toshinori laughed, free and clear. "After this, we're breaking in my apartment."

Izuku felt a rush of wet heat down below. "You sure? It was an awfully big apartment. How many rooms?"

"Not enough for me to have my fill of you, my Omega."

Izuku whined. "Tocchan, please. You're ruining my underwear."

They managed to make it to the Infirmary without ripping each other's clothes off.

"Yagi! What have you gone and done this time?" An old woman wearing a doctor's coat and with a syringe-shaped cane called out cantankerously.

"Recovery Girl," Toshinori greeted. "I have very good news."

The Healing Hero looked at Izuku. "Anything to do with the starstruck Omega next to you?"

Izuku coughed. "Recovery Girl? I, um, that is, you see, I just… I'm a huge fan! You're the glue holding Japan's Heroes together!"

Recovery Girl grinned indulgently at the young Omega. "Always nice to meet a fan. Here I thought your generation had forgotten about me. Here, have a candy." So saying, she tossed him a gummi bear. Izuku caught it and looked at it like he planned to take it home and have it framed. "Care to explain yourself, Yagi? This boy screams jailbait."

Toshinori coughed as Izuku blushed. "I saved him yesterday. The draw when we touched was incredible. We, erm, already Bonded."

"Well, if he presented then he's legal." Recovery Girl tapped her cane on the floor. "So, is he here for a pregnancy test? You can buy those at a convenience store these days."

"Actually, we're here for me," Toshinori said.

"What's wrong?" Recovery Girl asked, getting serious as she entered doctor mode.

"Nothing. In fact, far as I can tell, I'm good as new." Toshinori lifted his shirt, to reveal his unmarked torso.

Recovery Girl gaped. "How is this possible?"

"Izuku has a breath-based Healing Quirk. I'd like you to check me over, see he's not accidentally given me cancer while restoring my organs."

Recovery Girl glanced at Izuku. "Young man. What's the most you've done with your Quirk before treating Yagi?"

Izuku looked down. "My mom scraped her arm when she tripped on the sidewalk."

"If your Quirk is actually capable of the degree of cellular regeneration it would take to remove all that scar tissue without a trace, I will personally track down your pediatrician and revoke his licence. It's a crime if a therapy like this went unnoticed all these years due to negligence."

Izuku sputtered. Toshinori looked decidedly smug at the implied compliment to his mate.

Recovery Girl soon had Toshinori shirtless and covered in sensors. She performed every test she could think off, including an X-ray and and MRI. The results all showed Toshinori to be in nominal health. His new lung and stomach were good as gold, and his other organs even seemed to be healthier than the last time Recovery Girl had given All Might a check-up.

"Okay, I'm officially impressed. Now, I want to see this Breath of Life in person. I'll make a small incision and I'll see what happens with the sensors."

"Okay," Izuku agreed. When Recovery Girl made a small cut with a scalpel, Toshinori didn't even flinch. Stepping onto the stool built into the table, Izuku got eye-level with Toshinori and laid his mouth over his. Other than the occasional foray of a tongue, they kept it strictly about sharing Izuku's breath.

Recovery Girl watched the data in disbelief as the cut healed without even a scar. Then she burst out cackling. "Eureka! The search is over!"

Izuku and Toshinori ended their lip-lock. "Chiyo?" Toshinori asked, using her real name.

Recovery Girl paused in laughing in triumph to look at the pair with a grin. "Hold onto this one, Yagi! His lungs are worth his weight in diamonds!"

"Really? My Quirk is that powerful?" Izuku asked, hard to believe he might actually be worth something after a lifetime of being told he was worthless.

"I could bore you with all the medical jargon, but the gist of it is this: every person has a blueprint for their optimum physical condition. Breath of Life, or whatever we'll end up calling this miracle gas, prompts the body to mold itself closer to that blueprint. You didn't just heal that cut, you upped his white blood cell count _and_ helped his muscles get a little stronger. Enough of this little breathing thing and Yagi will be back to his All Might body without him having to do a lick of exercise!"

They gaped. "Really?" Toshinori asked.

"I'm going to want to isolate the gas and run some experiments, confirm everything so it's all on the up-and-up. That ought to remind the whippersnappers on the review board that I'm still alive. This is a Nobel moment!" Recovery Girl gushed.

The two tuned out the woman to embrace. "I _can_ save you," Izuku said breathlessly.

"Yes, you can. In every way. And I'll spend my life thanking you."

"You can 'thank' me back at your place," Izuku said thoughtlessly, blushing at his own boldness.

"One night and I already corrupted you. I AM the Number One, aren't I?"

Recovery Girl sighed. Bonded couples. "Alright, boys, keep it in your pants. You can do unspeakable things behind closed doors somewhere else. For now, I want to bottle Breath of Life. Midoriya-kun, if you could sit down here?"

Leaving Toshinori to take off his sensors himself, Recovery Girl went digging in the storage room and came back with an empty oxygen tank. She made a few quick adjustments to an oxygen mask and had it hooked up to Izuku with barely a check for his assent. She flipped the switch and had Izuku breathe for the next half-hour, filling up the tank with his exhaled CO2 as well as the priceless treasure of his Quirk's gas. She then had him fill another tank, and then another. When the third was finally filled up, Toshinori gave a fake cough. "Ahem! If you'll excuse us, Recovery Girl, we have lunch plans."

"Fine, fine, I've got enough to work with. Enjoy your day," she waved farewell.

"We're going out to lunch?" Izuku asked.

"Well, now we are. I just wanted that mask off you. It made me… uncomfortable to see you like that," Toshinori confessed.

Izuku snuggled into the side of his Alpha, offering him what comfort he could in a public setting. "I'm sorry."

"Not your fault. And I'll probably be seeing a lot of it, as she asks for more Breath of Life."

"I could come alone, so you didn't have to watch," Izuku offered.

The arm around Izuku's shoulder tightened automatically. "That's… an option. But it'd prefer to accompany you."

Izuku realized this was an Alpha thing. "Tocchan, you can't be by my side every hour of every day."

"No, no I can't. But I can try," he said stubbornly.

Izuku giggled. "What are you going to do while I'm in school all day?"

"Hero work, and probably some kind of exercise routine to get back into shape. I don't want to rely solely on your breath, time is of the essence. The moment I don't need my Quirk active to be 100% is the moment I'll be back in tip-top condition."

"I don't care how you look, but it would be nice for you to stop hurting yourself 'sucking in your gut' to get into character. Though once you start looking like your old self, we won't be able to be seen in public together," Izuku mused.

Toshinori frowned. "I don't want a life of skulking around… though I don't want you or your mother being targeted for being close to me either. I guess we'll figure it out as things progress. For now, let's just have lunch. And then I believe we have some very important business waiting back at my apartment," Toshinori whispered sinfully in his Omega's ear.

Izuku felt like every cell came alive as heat pooled in his groin. "Indeed we do."

They went to a nice restaurant, and had a lovely lunch except for the waiter that mistook them for father and son. How he made the mistake was questionable, their scents were all over each other, screaming that they were Bonded to any who cared to sniff. They walked back to Toshinori's condo, arms around each other. When the door closed behind them, the fluffy mood turned decidedly dirty.

Toshinori pinned Izuku to the wall, kissing the life out of him. Izuku moaned and writhed between the wall and the hard, wiry frame of his Alpha flush against him. They kissed for what felt like hours, but was probably only a few minutes. Then Toshinori unbuttoned Izuku's shirt, his mouth nipping along the bite scar that marked Izuku as HIS. Izuku whined in delight as the sensitive tissue was stimulated by those super-white teeth.

Toshinori pulled back and pulled his own t-shirt off. Pressing another deep, tongue-filled kiss to that miraculous mouth, Toshinori went down to his knees. He traced his nose and tongue along the waistband of Izuku's pants, caressing that soft belly. Then, with quick and efficient movements, he unbuttoned the pants and slid them and the briefs beneath them down to the floor.

Izuku had barely stepped out of them when Toshinori opened wide and took that sweet little cock into his mouth. "Tocchan!" Izuku screamed as wet, sucking heat surrounded his most sensitive organ. Toshinori swirled his tongue around the length and head, savoring the taste of his lover's meat. Reaching up one long-fingered hand, he slid a digit into the wet hole on the other side. "Aah!" the Omega squealed as his entrance was breached.

Between tender licks, strong sucks, and the gentle massage of his inner button, Izuku came like a freight train within a minute. His body trembled with the aftershocks of pleasure as Toshinori swallowed and stood up, sucking on his index finger to get the sweet slick of his Omega. "And that's the entryway."

Izuku chuckled, reaching out to give 'Small Might' a squeeze where it was pressed up against the front of Toshinori's khakis. "Are you sure? I think both of us have to cum for it to count."

And then Toshinori got his third blowjob from his Omega, and the second that day. And to top it off, Izuku didn't have a gag reflex. He felt like the luckiest sumbitch Alpha in history.

Izuku stood up, feeling decidedly full between lunch and the potent load of his Alpha's spunk. "So, what room's next?"

Toshinori grinned down at his petite lover, looking so debauched with a full-body flush and a bit of drool on his lip from his vigorous oral loving to Toshinori's cock. "I've been fantasizing about you bent over my kitchen island for almost as long as I've known you."

Grinning, Izuku turned and walked into the expansive kitchen. Going on tip-toes, Izuku bent forward over the marble counter, shivering as the cold stone pressed up against his newly sensitive nipples. "Like this?" he asked, turning his head toward Toshinori.

Toshinori gulped. In that position, Izuku's ass looked delectable, curving up and out like a loaf of bread rising. "Just like that. Now, I think it's time I have a little afternoon snack." Walking behind Izuku, he knelt down again, used his hands to part those bubble-like cheeks, and began to feast on the slick hole.

Izuku keened. "NO! It's… dirty," he protested, though he'd had a rather large dump just that morning.

Toshinori paused in his assault. "Do you care that piss comes out my dick along with seed? No. Likewise, I don't care that this hole is meant for the bathroom. It's also meant for my pleasure, and it's how our children will enter the world. Quite versatile, if you think about it." That said, he plunged his tongue back into that clenching tunnel.

Izuku came thrice from that talented mouth, painting the laminate of the island with his weak, watery seed. By that point, Toshinori had gotten his second wind and was hard enough to hammer nails. Standing up, he lined the crown of his cock with that twitching ring. Pressing in with gentle but insistent pressure, Toshinori felt Izuku open up and welcome in the head of his manhood. Hearing no protest from Izuku, Toshinori kept slowly inching forward until the curls of his pubic hair were damp from the slick leaking out the stretched hole. Balls deep, as they say.

"Toccchan, you feel so good inside," Izuku moaned, blinking stars out of his eyes from the long, drawn-out entrance. At no point had there been any pain, his body utterly relaxed and giving in to the advances of the foreign invader without a fight. It felt like his body was meant to be nothing but a sleeve for his mate's erection.

"Feels so good inside you, Izu-kun," Toshinori growled, He set both his hands on those wide hips. Pulling back as slowly as he went in, he waited until he reached the rim of his head. Then, deciding he could take a day off from Hero work and use his Quirk time in other ways, Toshinori used One For All to swell into his All Might form. Then, with as much force as he though Izuku could take without pain, he thrust back in as fast as he could.

"Oof! That felt different," Izuku said. He looked back and raised his brows. "Tocchan? Why are you in that form?"

"BECAUSE I WANT TO FUCK MY MATE THE BEST WAY I KNOW HOW! THAT INVOLVES USING THE BEST BODY I HAVE!" he said, even his diaphragm supercharged by his Quirk to give him a loud voice.

Willing to play along, because who in their right mind would turn down sex with _All Might_, Izuku reached out and grabbed the other end of the kitchen island. "Okay. I'm ready. Show me what you got!"

Toshinori laughed. "HAHAHA! VERY WELL, IZU-KUN!"

Thus commenced the roughest kitchen sex that apartment had ever seen. Izuku found that, oddly enough, he _liked_ the small bite of pain from Toshinori thrusting too hard. So he called out for "More!" and "Harder!" like every porn star harlot there ever was. And it wasn't an act, but genuine desire. Toshinori of course held back a little, since he had enough strength in this form to break every bone in his Omega's body. Still, he gave as much as he was willing to risk, thrusting his throbbing prick in and out of its perfect home over and over again, his thrusts cushioned by Izuku's thick ass.

Izuku came so many times he lost count around the glorious shaft of his Alpha. It was pure Heaven to shudder and convulse around that warm weight deep in his center, knowing he was giving his mate pleasure as surely as his mate was pleasuring him.

It ended with All Might holding both of his Omega's legs in the crook of his elbows and holding the younger's hands, supporting his entire body's weight aloft a little above the kitchen island. Izuku was nearly delirious with delight, riding one orgasm after another in a continuous wave as his Alpha thrust so fast his hips were a blur. All Might's balls pulled up, his thrusts picked up in energy, and he finally reached his peak. "I AM CUMMING!" he announced to the world, burying himself to the root in the limp body in his grasp.

Izuku's eyes widened as he felt the rush of liquid heat deep inside, plunging up and into depths untouched even by the mighty prick speared inside him. They shot so far for so long that a part of him feared that his mate's cum might leak out his mouth. Of course, this wasn't a hentai cartoon, so no such thing happened. Izuku felt the eruptions end and then was set down oh so gently on the kitchen island. His numb legs were dropped one by one to touch the ground with his toes, That lump of flesh that he could write sonnets about slipped out of him, and Izuku was left panting in the position he started in.

There was a burst of steam as Toshinori resumed his skeletal form. "Izu-kun? Are you okay? That wasn't too hard, was it?"

Izuku cautiously stood up. There was a definite ache in his legs and ass, but it was a good ache, like he'd had a strenuous workout. Izuku turned and, smiling, gave Toshinori a kiss. "That's the kitchen done. How many rooms left?"

Toshinori blinked, before bursting into laughter. "You are perfect, Izu-kun. Perfect for me, and just plain perfect."

They wound up christening the living room by Izuku riding Toshinori as he sat on the couch, the master bedroom with tender missionary position with their arms wrapped around each other like koalas, and the bathroom with Toshinori holding Izuku up all but folded in half against the shower wall. When they towelled off and wandered naked around the apartment, Toshinori decided they could save the other two bedrooms and the walk-in closet for a later date. He could see the start of bruises on Izuku's hips and ass from his assault as All Might, and he didn't want to risk tearing Izuku's delicate inner walls, resilient as they had proven so far.

"What kind of fitness routine do you do?" Toshinori asked as they gathered their clothes from the entryway where they'd left them.

Izuku blinked. "Nothing but school physical education. Why?"

Toshinori ran a trained eye over Izuku's naked body. "You're in the best shape I think it's possible for a male Omega to be in. You're telling me you don't do any extra training but what they make you do in school?"

Izuku considered it. "Well, my body produces Breath of Life with each exhale, so maybe I get a little dose each time I breathe. And Recovery Girl says it molds a person closer to their optimum physical condition. So maybe that's why I'm in such good condition, and why I heal so fast. Oh! That means Mom is right, I am the reason she's still thin."

Toshinori nodded. "I see. Well, I'm going to grab a bag and get you back to your Mother's."

Izuku perked up. "You're staying over?"

"Well, I'm not going to let you sleep without me if I can help it. So, assuming your mother allows it, I'll sleepover. I'd rather you sleep here, but I don't think she'd go for that."

Izuku chuckled. "Yeah, she's not letting me go until I have a diploma in my hand. Now that I think about it, she might want to move in to help us with the baby. She's… pretty attached to me."

Toshinori tilted his head. "Actually, that doesn't sound like a bad idea. She'd need to wear earplugs at night or I'll have to soundproof our bedroom, but it solves a lot of problems. If and when it's revealed we're Bonded, I'll want you safe up here rather than alone in that complex. Inko-san can stay here so she can't be kidnapped and held for ransom, and we'll have a live-in cook, maid, and nanny."

Izuku's face lit up. "The three of us living together?"

"In a little under two years, it could be the four of us," Toshinori said with a smile, cupping the little curve under Izuku's belly button.

Izuku flung his arms around Toshinori. "Tocchan, that sounds perfect! It'll be a bit awkward having sex with my Mom in the next room, but still! It sounds awesome!"

Little did they know, they'd be executing this plan a lot sooner than they anticipated.

* * *

Izuku walked into Aldera High School with his shoulders hunched, dreading the day.

He hadn't really thought about it until that morning. But as far as his classmates were concerned, he had left Saturday unpresented, and was going to show up today smelling like a Bonded Omega. Apart from the shock of him getting Bonded over the weekend, there was the core fact that he smelled Omega. Since most of the grade were sure he was Quirkless, that was sure to raise eyebrows.

He could only imagine how Kacchan was going to react. And not one of his imaginings ended well for Izuku.

Still, he could hardly hide his scent for the remainder of his senior year. So he'd just have to muscle through any jeering, staring, or name-calling. Just like he had every year beforehand. He'd hugged his Mom and gotten a lingering kiss from Tocchan, and then he'd left for the school before he could psych himself out of it.

As Izuku walked down the hallways, he saw people's heads turn, their noses alerting them to the smell of a Bonded Omega. Izuku wasn't the only Omega in school, but he was definitely the only one that had a nice, big bite scar on his neck. He heard people talk and whisper about the strange scent, wondering where it was coming from.

He made it to Homeroom, and sat down in his assigned seat. He doodled in one of his journals, waiting for the inevitable confrontation while hoping it somehow wouldn't happen.

An Alpha girl, Reio, in the next row sniffed deep and turned to him. "Oi, Midoriya! You're Bonded? How the hell did that happen?"

Izuku flinched. "I presented on Saturday. I met my mate on the way home from school. We Bonded that night." He kept it simple.

"What? Midoriya Bonded? How's that possible?" asked a boy.

"Are you nose-blind? There's a new Omega in the room, and it's covered in traces of an Alpha's scent. That means Bonded, and the only person who hadn't presented on Saturday was Midoriya. By process of elimination, it has to be him!" Reio explained.

"No, I get that. It's just, how is he an Omega if he has no Quirk?"

Izuku sighed. "I have a Quirk. It's not very flashy, so I never show it off. You all just assumed."

A few of the listeners scratched the back of their heads. In other circumstances, they'd assume Izuku was lying, but the scent wafting off him could not be denied. "Yikes. Sorry, Midoriya. It's just the way Bakugou always yells at you and you never fight back, we assumed it was true."

Izuku shrugged. "It's okay. I'm used to it."

Reio leaned in close. "So, who's your Alpha? What's he do?"

Izuku blushed. "He's, um, in the Hero business. We have a lot in common. He's a bit older than me, but it doesn't bother me or my Mom."

Reio was about to ask another question, when the door to the classroom slammed into the wall. "Make way, extras! The star is here!"

Izuku squeaked and huddled low in his desk, praying class would start before Kacchan noticed his scent. Not that the teacher would be much of a deterrent once Katsuki got going, but still.

Katsuki paused halfway to his seat. "Oi! Why's the room stink like a married lady?"

Reio sighed. "Midoriya presented as an Omega on Saturday. And he met and Bonded his mate the same day! Isn't it romantic?" she asked.

Katsuki turned to eye Izuku like a turret locking onto a target. "Eh? Deku can't be an Omega! He's Quirkless!"

Izuku gulped. "It's a breath-based Quirk, like my Dad. It's really subtle, and hardly does anything. I can't really show it off. But I do have a Quirk."

If Izuku had said these words back when they were 4, Katsuki might have acknowledged them. But now he had over a decade of abuse and certainty built around the fact Izuku was Quirkless. If that proved false, Katsuki would look like an idiot. And Katsuki could not stand losing in any way, shape, or form.

"LIAR!" Katsuki shouted, his hands giving off small explosions in his anger. Izuku felt his heart leap into his throat as his stomach dropped to around his knees. "You're a worthless, Quirkless Deku! This Omega thing is just a trick! What, you slap on a bottle of perfume or something?"

"Kacchan! Really, I do have a Quirk and I am an Omega! I went to the nurse on Saturday and she gave me a suppressant because I was about to go on heat, that's why I didn't smell different before I left."

"Shut up! I don't want to hear your lies!" Katsuki roared, racing down the aisle to slap a hand on Izuku's desk. He made an explosion as he did, and the nearness of his aggressor along with the big, hot noise was enough to trigger one of Izuku's new instincts.

He closed his eyes and screamed. But what came out wasn't his voice. It was a high-pitched screech not unlike a fire alarm. Every Beta and Quirkless just dealt with the loud noise. But every Omega that heard it knew that danger was near and huddled down to protect themselves. And every Alpha felt their bodies come alive as they prepared to do whatever it took to protect the source of that sound. One Alpha in particular heard it even though he was miles away.

Katsuki leaned back, digging a pinky in his ear. "Jeez, shut up, you dumb Deku!"

"Are you an idiot?! That's an Omega distress call! Now get away from him before I make you!" Reio growled.

The door burst open, their coach panting from sprinting there. "Who's threatening an Omega?" he demanded, his eyes wild.

All students pointed to Katsuki. Even his two sidekicks. An Omega distress call was no laughing matter. Prompting one had started wars in the past, the Omegas' Alphas furious that someone had made their mate feel unsafe.

"Bakugou! Detention for the week! Now get away from the Omega!"

Katsuki scowled. "What Omega? I just see a Quirkless loser!"

"Young man," the coach began, for once not willing to Katsuki just because of his powerful Quirk.

And then someone fell through the ceiling.

"I AM HERE!" All Might declared, uncaring that he stood on the rubble that had crushed the teacher's desk.

"All Might!" everyone exclaimed. All but one.

"Tocchan! Help me!" Izuku cried, tears in his eyes as he trembled from Katsuki still being _right next to him._

In a blink, Katsuki found himself tossed on his ass towards the front of the room. He picked himself up only to gape at an impossible sight. All Might, the Number One Pro Hero, was cuddling Deku like he was a stuffed animal.

"IZU-KUN, YOU HAD ME SO WORRIED! IF YOU THOUGHT YOU WOULDN'T BE SAFE AT SCHOOL, YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD ME!" All Might blasted into Izuku's hair, which he was breathing in like it contained the secret to life itself.

"I didn't know Kacchan would take it so bad," Izuku said into All Might's pecs. Izuku huddled into the Hero's form like he was hoping to crawl inside and hide there.

All Might turned black-and-blue eyes on the blond he'd thrown out of the way. "YOU'RE YOUNG BAKUGOU? MY IZUKU'S CHILDHOOD FRIEND?"

"Your Izuku? You mean… Deku, you Bonded with _All Might_?!" Katsuki gaped.

Izuku flinched, which All Might noticed. "IZU-KUN, I DON'T THINK YOU SHOULD HAVE A FRIEND WHO CALLS YOU 'WORTHLESS' AND SCARES YOU ENOUGH TO SEND OUT A DISTRESS CALL," the Pro Hero said implacably.

"He's not my friend," Izuku said hesitantly.

"BUT YOU'RE STILL TRYING TO BE HIS, HUH? YOU'RE TOO NOBLE FOR YOUR OWN GOOD, IZU-KUN." All Might shook his head.

"I could say the same thing about you, Tocchan," Izuku countered.

"ONE OF THE THINGS YOU LOVE ABOUT ME, ISN'T IT?" All Might grinned winningly.

"Likewise, Tocchan," Izuku said, looking up with a grin under his mop of greenish-black hair.

All Might grinned down at his mate before turning to look at the rest of the class, most of whom had their phones out recording the whole thing. "WELL, THIS ISN'T EXACTLY HOW I WANTED TO COME OUT AS A BONDED MAN, BUT IT CAN'T BE HELPED."

All Might turned to face the camera, arranging Izuku to stand at his side. "HELLO, WORLD! I AM ALL MIGHT, THE NUMBER ONE PRO HERO! THIS IS MIDORIYA IZUKU, MY BONDED OMEGA! WE HAVEN'T BEEN TOGETHER LONG, BUT OUR LOVE IS STRONG! I HEREBY DECLARE TO ALL THE VILLAINS WATCHING THAT MY MATE AND HIS FAMILY ARE UNDER MY PROTECTION! TOUCH THEM AND FACE MY WRATH! THAT IS ALL!"

Izuku blushed like crazy, but he couldn't help giving a little wave at the end. He someone knew, even as he did it, that he might have just created the next big internet meme.

All Might turned to glare at Katsuki. "AND THAT GOES FOR YOU TOO, YOUNG BAKUGOU," he added. "NOW, I'LL BE ON MY WAY! SENSEI, HERE'S MY CARD! PLEASE HAVE THE PRINCIPAL BILL ME FOR THE DAMAGES!"

Izuku got in one last cuddle. "Get back to saving people. I can handle high school."

All Might tilted up Izuku's chin and gave him a firm kiss. "I'LL SEE YOU AT DINNER, IZU-KUN, ASSUMING YOUR MOTHER DOESN'T CHANGE HER MIND WHEN SHE SEES THAT VIDEO!"

Izuku winced. "Yeah, I'll call her during break. Give her a little warning before the news crews show up."

"SO LONG!" That done, All Might walked over to stand below the hole in the ceiling. He flexed his legs and leapt up into the air, ruffling all the papers in the classroom.

There was a beat of silence afterwards.

Reio squealed in a decidedly girly fashion and rushed forward to glomp Izuku. "Midoriya-kun! Your mate works in the Hero business, yeah right? He _is_ the Hero business. How could you not tell us your mate was _All Might_?!"

"The plan _was_ to keep it secret," Izuku mumbled into her chest, decidedly not turned on. Hmm, maybe he was gay on top of being Omega.

HIs other classmates swarmed him, each of them with a question about All Might or their mateship or, strangely, Izuku himself. It didn't end until the teacher showed up, was informed of what happened, and released them all to go to their regular classes.

The news spread throughout the school like wildfire. Izuku felt like he'd entered some parallel dimension. Out of nowhere, he found himself popular, while Katsuki was enemy number one. Everyone wanted to talk to him, everyone wanted to hear his opinion, everyone wanted to be his best friend. Even the teachers treated him differently. Being all but married to All Might was apparently enough to get Izuku celebrity status. People asked him all sorts of questions about the mysterious All Might, but Izuku remained silent (especially when one girl asked him about the size of Small Might). He wouldn't betray his mate's secrets. Katsuki, meanwhile, was reviled. Once it got out that he'd been the one to cause the distress call, no one wanted anything to do with him. Sure, he'd been a bully before and gotten away with it because everyone wanted to pander to a future Pro Hero, but causing an Omega to scream crossed a line in their culture.

Izuku called his mom during lunch, to find her panicking from the phone going off the hook with reporters and people forming a crowd outside the apartment building. She'd seen the video and was full of questions. Wishing Toshinori was with him, Izuku revealed that All Might and Yagi Toshinori were one and the same, and that he assumed his buffed up appearance by using his Quirk. Once Inko processed that, she saw the similarities between the two and started to relax. She'd already accepted that her son was Bonded, now she just knew he was Bonded to a Pro Hero. _The_ Pro Hero, some would say.

Izuku finished the school day, and had the odd experience of random strangers recognizing him on the street. Izuku checked his phone and found that 'All Might's declaration of love!' was already in the top 20 viewed videos of all time and climbing. Izuku sighed. Like it or not, everyone knew, now.

Izuku waded through the crowd of fans and reporters that mobbed him to enter the gate for the apartment building. Slipping through without letting anyone in, he then walked up the stairs to his Mom's apartment.

"Mom?"

"Izuku, baby! Are you okay? Those vultures outside didn't hurt you, did they?" Inko asked, coming over to glomp her son.

"I'm okay. No one wants to actually hurt me for fear I'll call All Might and they'll be punched into the next prefecture," Izuku said.

"I still can hardly believe it. I know Quirks can be powerful, but turning from 'that' to 'that' is just mind-boggling," Inko said, gesturing between thought bubbles of All Might and Yagi Toshinori.

Izuku sweat-dropped. "He actually looked like All Might normally, then he got injured five years ago. My breath fixed the worst of it, and Recovery Girl seems to think that if he keeps breathing the gas he'll return to normal."

"So I was right! It is your Quirk keeping me sexy!" Inko cheered.

"Mom!" he protested. No son wants to hear his mom described as sexy, even by herself.

Inko got a determined expression and put her hands on her hips. "By the way, young man, I watched the WHOLE video. Now why didn't you tell me that Katsuki was bullying you?"

Izuku squirmed. "I didn't want him to get in trouble."

Inko sighed. "Izuku. I know you're self-sacrificing. But have you considered that you might have been doing him a disservice by letting him get away with such behavior? If no one tells him it's wrong, he'll keep doing it, and one day he'll pull it on someone that won't take it so well."

Izuku frowned. "I didn't think about that," he admitted.

"Now, the only reason I'm not calling Mitsuki is because she called me. She promised to tan his hide for setting off an Omega distress call. And I'm in hot water for not telling her that my son was Bonding to All Might the night I stayed over." Inko pouted. "Not that I knew."

"Really, Mom, we were planning to keep things low-key. Not even a wedding, just signing a certificate at City Hall. Now we _have_ to have a wedding or all the Pro Heroes will be insulted for not being invited, or something," Izuku worried, going into a muttering storm.

Inko sighed and left her son to his overthinking.

There was a roar from outside, and then a knock on the door. Izuku looked through the peephole and saw All Might. Opening the door, Izuku invited the Hero in swiftly. When the door was closed and the windows were covered, All Might shrank down to Yagi Toshinori.

"Yagi-kun! I'm so glad you dropped what you were doing to protect my son. I knew you were a good one," Inko winked.

Toshinori rubbed the back of his head. "I didn't really think about it. I felt his distress call in the back of my head and I was just moving."

"Good instincts. Probably why you're the Number One Hero," she said teasingly.

Toshinori gulped. "I hope you don't feel like I was betraying your confidence. It's just that only a handful of my most trusted allies were aware of my injured state."

"Bah, no big deal. Besides, if you'd shown up as All Might on Saturday, I like to think I would have treated you exactly the same," Inko said.

"She would have, too," Izuku spoke up.

Toshinori opened his arms and Izuku rushed into them. They truly didn't feel right unless they were in physical contact with each other. "Sorry if I made things awkward with your schoolmates."

"Are you kidding? I'm the best thing since sliced bread for most of them. They all want to pump me for information about you that I refuse to give, but just being seen near me is a popularity boost now. After all, I'm All Might's mate," Izuku said in a fake pompous tone.

"Yeah, you are," Toshinori growled.

"Boys? Adult in the room," Inko reminded them.

The two shook their heads to clear them. "Now, I think we need to have a serious talk about what this all entails," Toshinori said, sitting down on the couch. Izuku didn't sit in his lap since his Mom was watching, so he got as close as he could to Tocchan's side.

"First, I want to apologize for making our relationship so public and for stating you both were under my protection. That might counterintuitively lead to an increase in Villain interest in you. But it should keep the normal riff-raff away."

"Couldn't be helped," Inko said. "Once you crashed into that school room, the truth was out. You put the best spin on it you could, and I thank you for that."

"You're most welcome. Now, since you're both publicly linked to me, you're going to get a lot of media attention." As if on cue, the phone began to ring, Inko ignoring it as she had all day. She'd sort through all the voice mails later. "For that reason, I think it best if you move in with me downtown. The building has the best security and is popular with Pro Heroes, so you'll both be safe there. I recognize you're probably attached to here for sentimental reasons, but from a practical standpoint it's just not acceptable to my Alpha to have you exposed rather than locked safe in an apartment with bulletproof glass."

Inko shrugged. "I was going to move to a smaller place once Izuku moved out anyway. I'm okay moving house to your home, so long as you're both okay having a live-in chaperone."

Toshinori and Izuku both blushed. "Right. Well, we'll learn to deal with that. Besides, you'll be around when the baby's born."

Inko sat up. "What baby? Izuku, I saw you take that pill!"

Izuku rolled his eyes. "I'm not pregnant. But I plan to be as soon as possible after I graduate."

Inko blinked. "Oh. Well, if you're sure, dear." Then her whole face lit up. "Oh, joy, I'm going to have a grandbaby to spoil!"

Toshinori grinned. "I'm glad you're taking this all so well."

Inko shrugged. "Everything I do, I do for Izuku. Staying close to you is clearly what's best for him. I'll handle being a second-hand celebrity and moving somewhere new. All that matters is Izuku staying safe and happy."

Izuku wiped tears from his eyes. "I hope I'm half the mom that you've been for me."

"Oh, sweetie!" Inko launched herself, and Izuku found himself in a group hug with his Mom and his mate.

* * *

The rest of the school year passed in a blur. Izuku and Inko were moved into Toshinori's condo the next day, the Pro Hero knowing a very fast (and expensive) moving service. They settled into their new residence easily enough, though Izuku was now extremely glad he and Toshinori hadn't had sex in the guest bedrooms.

Izuku continued to do well in school, even though he wasn't planning on applying to college or university. No reason to succumb to senioritis. He remained hotter than Endeavor's flames to his schoolmates. In fact, Aldera itself got a bit of national attention. It got all sorts of new funding from the government, for no other reason than the fact that All Might's Bonded was in attendance. Izuku remained humble, more embarrassed by all the attention than anything. He was very aware that it was an accident of body chemistry that he'd been the Omega lucky enough to Bond with All Might. They could easily have never met that day, if Izuku had taken another route, or heaven forbid been killed by the Sludge Villain before All Might arrived.

There were other aspects of being All Might's mate that he hadn't anticipated. All Might's publicist, a no-nonsense woman whom reminded Izuku of Professor McGonagall from the Harry Potter movies, had taken over his free time. He had to check with her before Izuku planned anything, in case she'd booked a media appearance without telling him. He and All Might made as few appearances as possible, but they still made a few. Talk shows, radio, even the National News for some reason. Izuku got a line of plush dolls in his appearance because his Mom talked him into it. Random strangers on the street, from little kids to the elderly, asked him for his autograph or photograph. He got fan mail, as well as hate mail, which the condominium office helpfully offered to go over before sending up to their rooms. He had to get his private phone number changed once the old one went public. It was all just a lot of hassle.

Every Sunday, Izuku would visit UA with Toshinori and donate more Breath of Life. The sessions tended to last two hours, during which time he'd fill four of the oxygen tanks Recovery Girl provided. One of those tanks was donated right back to Toshinori, who used it while he worked out. On top of using the private gym he owned in the city, Toshinori had also taken it upon himself to clear Dagobah Municipal Beach of its infamous piles of trash. He'd do the work in his skinny form while breathing Breath of Life using a mask, flexing and working and strengthening his muscles the old-fashioned way even as the miracle gas worked to restore him to his prime. Izuku kept dutiful notes of Toshinori's progress, as well as keeping a photo diary. It was like watching a time-lapse video of a tree growing to flip through them. Between his own hard work and Breath of Life, Toshinori went from a skeletally-thin stick back to his Herculean musculature and height. In 10 months, by the start of February, Toshinori no longer needed to use One For All to 'become' All Might; he was already there. He could work on stockpiling more energy for his successor now, instead of just using his inherited Quirk to get back to 100%.

Speaking of Breath of Life, Recovery Girl continued to make progress with proving how incredible it was. The gas was essentially a panacea. It cured cancer, burns, trauma, viruses, even aging to an extent. Izuku was astounded when she informed him that his every exhale was worth the equivalent of millions of Yen worth of medical treatment. At Izuku's insistence, his name was kept separate from the research, going down as an 'Anonymous Donor'. The last thing he wanted was even more fame. The samples that Recovery Girl released to the wider medical community to use and experiment with got raving reviews. There was indeed talk of the Nobel Prize in Medicine being rewarded to Recovery Girl and Izuku, though he prayed he'd remain unnamed.

The plans for the wedding were set for the day after the Aldera Graduation, which coincidentally lined up with the day of Izuku's heat. Looks like they'd actually have a wedding night baby. Izuku and Toshinori had both had surprisingly little input on their own wedding, their publicist and the ludicrously expensive wedding planners dealing with most of it. The most Izuku had done was insist on not wearing a dress. He might be an Omega, but he was still a man, damnit!

Toshinori and Izuku had only fallen more and more in love over the months. To look at them was to see true, life-lasting affection. Toshinori cherished his little Omega, wanting nothing but the best for him, no matter the cost. Izuku was a priceless treasure it was Toshinori's honor and privilege to guard and hold. Izuku himself couldn't even remember life before his Tocchan. It was like comparing shadowy static with 8k Ultra HD color. Toshinori was the perfect man, who by whatever stroke of luck had chosen Izuku.

Their sex life was healthy, Toshinori having gone through with soundproofing the master bedroom so they didn't keep Inko up with their nightly love-fest. On their respective birthdays, they went crazy, satisfying their partners every conceivable carnal need or want. They stuck mostly to Toshinori topping, though every now and then one of them got in the mood for a little role-reversal. Izuku's heats were primal, animalistic affairs that drew blood on more than one occasion. They wound up collecting a small amount of sex toys, complete with a silicone copy of Small Might that Toshinori sent away a cast for. One of Izuku's hottest memories was of making All Might 'take his own medicine'.

Before they knew it, the finals were taken and passed and it was time for Graduation. Izuku spent most of the time waiting in line remembering the UA Entrance Examination. Toshinori had pulled some strings and got Izuku access to the control room. Once Izuku was done fanboying over the staff, most of whom were invited to the wedding, he watched with rapt attention as the hopeful entrants took on the One-Point, Two-Point, Three-Point, and the dreaded Zero-Point robots. Katsuki, to neither Izuku's or Toshinori's surprise, got the most Villain point and not a single Rescue point. Katsuki was possibly the most villainous Pro Hero there would ever be. At least he hadn't blasted any of the competition.

Then Izuku's name was called, he took his diploma and shook the Principal's hand, and it was done. He was a high school graduate. He was hugged tight by his Mom and got a passionate kiss from Toshinori, now indistinguishable from All Might. Afterwards, they went out for a nice dinner and then Toshinori checked into a hotel room while the Midoriya's went back to the condo. Toshinori had picked up a lot of American culture from his time in the States, and one of the customs he believed was that it was bad luck for the groom to see his bride before the wedding. So they'd spend their nights apart and see each other next at the altar.

After 10 months of having a Toshinori-shaped pillow, Izuku didn't know how to sleep alone. He barely caught. His make-up artist the next day simply tutted and worked to cover the bags. Izuku drew strength from his mother's presence and the thought that, by nightfall, he'd be Yagi Izuku. He was gussied up and made pretty, slipped into his tailored suit and, with barely a stop for food, he was shipped in a limousine to the venue.

Izuku remembered little of the ceremony or reception. He blamed it on all the champagne he had at dinner. A few scattered images stood out to him. The sight of Toshinori in a tuxedo. The sound of "I do" ringing in his ears as they slid gold rings on each other's fingers. The 18+ Hero, Midnight, getting on her table and stripping to 'Lady Marmalade'. Dancing with his mother. Endeavor's son sitting sullenly in his seat, looking so sad behind that icy exterior. Toshinori cowering in terror when a tiny old man stood up to give a toast. A drive in a limousine to a hotel.

But the night, that he remembered perfectly. The heat burned all the alcohol out of his system. The suppressant he'd taken at breakfast wore off, and suddenly he was tearing himself out of his own clothes, the fabric making him feel like he was burning in a furnace. He fell on a bed soft as a cloud, covered in rose petals, and he couldn't appreciate it. "Tocchan!" he whined. He was so empty, there was an aching void inside him that only his Alpha could fill. He couldn't care less about the fact there was now a metal circle on their hands, all that mattered was that he be filled and knotted.

"Here goes. First try for Junior or Izuka," Toshinori said to himself, tearing himself out of his clothes with a flex. Small Might was full and leaking. Crawling onto the bed, Toshinori brought himself down until he was crushing Izuku into the bed. He lifted up his crotch and angled his hips until he slid into the place his cock belonged.

Izuku keened like an animal.

"You're just a wild animal, right now," Toshinori growled. "You can't even understand what I'm saying. All you care about is getting bred. Having an Alpha stud fuck you into oblivion and knot you and filling you to the brim with seed to grow into pups." Toshinori began a punishing pace. "And I'll do it. I'll fuck you until you can't remember your name, until you can't breathe, and when I'm done you'll be halfway pregnant with our pup. By morning's light, you'll be growing our little miracle inside you."

Izuku panted.

Toshinori gave into his rut, plowing into the Omega beneath him. He humped into that slick, tight channel over and over until, at last, he got his knot. Thrusting it home, he roared and bit down on the bite scar. Izuku cried out in ecstasy, milking the prick inside him for all it was worth. When they were done, they were still tied together. Toshinori turned them on their sides and went to sleep, a hand laid protectively over his mate and husband's belly.


End file.
